


Hidden Demons

by xHonestSecretsx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cheating, Dark, Death Eaters, F/M, Heartache, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Jealousy, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Violence, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/pseuds/xHonestSecretsx
Summary: Requested fic by Chai.Draco Malfoy has always been a forward facing man. When he finds interest, he dumps the old and looks to the new. But when the 'old' moves on to Harry-fucking-Potter, he finds flames erupting from underneath him. Too bad his ex is a pain in the ass herself to deal with.





	1. Moving On

He dumped you. 

Your boyfriend of what felt like years had finally replaced you with Pansy Parkinson. There were no rightful reasons to have done it. You were both of pure blood lines, both Slytherin and received high marks in school. You personally felt it didn't get worse than looking like her; being cold hearted and a bitch must have been hard. Draco seemed to see something in her to have dropped you. You always knew that he found her appealing in some way. It was hard to be in dorms where she spoke behind your back, harder in common rooms where word spread that she had stolen him away from you. Still your friends assured you that Pansy was full of it. To ignore it and sass on high that he was your trash. But he was gorgeous. 

It would take time. As a single girl, you felt no qualms in flirting with others. You were in good standing as a Slytherin. Some of the Slytherin boys enjoyed a good game of cat and mouse. You were more partial to the cat. Today, you were in Hogsmeade. You had toned out your feelings for much the night when you felt a familiar hand on your midback, sliding into your booth where you did work. Empty mugs of Butterbeer were where friends of yours had retired together or alone. As you finally finished, you noticed you had a man spying on you. Perhaps in a way you noticed earlier but Draco's distaste for the man always kept you rooms apart. 

His bright baby blue eyes cut through the room behind those silly circular frames. You enjoyed how his hair had changed from his dorky hair cut to being tousled to the side. You supposed you might as well see what it was he wanted. You slid your legs out of the booth with a click of your heels on the tavern floor. He seemed to shift uncomfortably when you made it over to him, sliding down in the booth next to him with an adjustment of the 'bondage cage,' Draco liked so much under your black halter top. His eyes followed your movements with a nervous smile. "Hello Potter," you crooned, reaching out to grasp his hand that seemed to be shaking around the handle. Your many Slytherin oriented rings clicked upon the cold glass. "(Y/N)..." Harry exhaled. He seemed nervous about something. You twisted your head, letting your mane of (h/c) fall to the side. "You were watching. Don't think I wouldn't notice," You slid your hands away with a small laugh on your lips. 

Harry was caught, fecker. He looked down to his mug while you ordered another Butterbeer yourself. "It's only I didn't see Draco with you. He doesn't regularly leave you out of sight." Harry admitted. At one time perhaps that was the case but now that he was taken up with Parkinson... well, you had not seen him in some time. "Draco left me for Pansy the pug face," You chided softly. As a proud Slytherin, sometimes it could be hard to admit these things but here you were admitting them to Harry. Were you over him? Harry looked up tentatively and for a moment you didn't think he knew what to say. But he shocked you, "Blimey, I didn't think he'd go for worse if he left you." Harry insisted, and you would laugh at that. It wasn't so much looking for 'worse,' as much as you didn't think he would fall in love elsewhere. Wrong it seemed. "We all have surprises Harry. I wasn't exactly aware I was less attractive than her," You chided while your butterbeer was set down. You took it up to your lips immediately when he shocked you yet again. "You're endlessly sexier than her." Your lips fell apart to take in his words. It wasn't so much that you felt you weren't. Hell yes you were a fecking treat. It was that the chosen one had actually said it. Your whole body felt hot under his words. 

"That's running a little hot baby," You managed. With your awe, he stammered an apology that only seemed to make you laugh, "Why do you Gryffindor's apologize soo much?" You moved to face him. Harry looked over, sliding a stray lock of hair behind your ear. The gentle touch was one you didn't realize you missed until his slender lips took yours in a gentle kiss. It was almost too sweet when you pressed yourself up against his chest, grasping his cheek in your hand to gain control of the kiss. Your tongue swirled around his before you would draw back, his hands tight on your dainty waist. Unconsciously, you knew that you could never seriously date a Gryffindor. There were some lines that were just... not crossed. Better any house than Slytherin for most at Hogwarts. For your family, it was Slytherin or nothing. Still, Harry Potter was a special boy. It had been a few weeks since you had been with Draco and a familiar aroused ache pulsed in your womanhood. You grasped his arm, slamming down two galleons for the nights drinks as you darted out of the pub. 

Harry trailed behind you mindlessly. A Slytherin... he knew you were. why should that have stopped him? Outside of Hogsmeade, you rushed him past an all too familiar couple. You could feel Draco's heated stare as you pulled Harry away into Hogwarts castle. "Where are we going?" Harry rasped, watching as you weaved inside of the boathouse. You were always partial to the water, perhaps that's why you belonged in Slytherin. Easing him up against the stained glass of the wall, your lips pressed against his. He could feel his erection pulsing against his pants, his hands falling to the tight fabric of your jeans to squeeze your perky round ass that hid from view. He loved the he fat that seemed to pillow his hand. You pressed your ass back onto his hand as he molded your ass in between his fingers. "Slap it," You bid Harry, holding his shoulders tight while your tongue slid up his throat. Your teeth would slide into his Adam's apple, tugging the skin.

The echo of 'slap' rung out in the boathouse with the hot sting of pain rushing through your veins. It was a hidden delight to you, bucking your hips up to rub against Harry's member. Harry shuddered, having felt your swift fingers delving in to stroke the shaft of his aching erection in his jeans. "That face is cuuute," You noted. Harry hadn't known he was making a face when he dipped his hands into your pants. The movements were choppy. He was shaking. "You're a virgin, aren't you Harry?" You asked, stroking your hand up Harry's dick to his tip where he'd made such a mess against his jeans. Harry grasped the soft flesh detailed by the silk and lace of your deep green panties, peeling your pants under the round of your ass. The hand wrapped around his cock only intensified. "I bet you've only wanked one off," You would add, moving a hand from your ass up your curves to your bust where he was quick to slide a breast out. His fingers pinching your pert nipples, Harry groaned. "I don't usually have the time," He noted as you spun around, rubbing the silk of your panties against the swollen cock that begged for entrance. 

Perhaps he hadn't. Your family was like Draco's: death eaters. He was more likely to struggle against them than to waste days fucking his pain away. You, however, had time to waste. "Lucky you, you've come into some time," You noted, hiking your panties up inbetween your ass and pulling aside the panties to show your moist folds. Harry moved to slide away the fabric, pressing his tip against your heat. It took him a moment to find where exactly he was pressing into but when he finally had it, Harry slid into your warmth with a deep moan. "It's so tight," His head dropped back. He knew what it was supposed to be... but he hadn't accounted for the warm wetness that gripped his cock so tightly. Your hips would mash back on his with a swirl of your hips to rattle his member around your channel. It was this feeling he lost out on during his years here at Hogwarts. Though his hands had come to your breasts as you drew your hips up to nearly his tip, he was enthralled with watching you move along him. Your warm pussy tightened while you moved more forcefully. Every time you moved down him, Harry would buck back. At first his motions were choppy but as time went on, he smoothed over. The movements intensified between Harry and you until his hands came to grasp your hips while his fingers cringed. "Ahh, don't move." He pleaded with you as that thick seed coated your insides. His own hips shook rather involuntarily as he released his seed inside of you. Finally he came down, gasping for air while you were left hungry for your own release. It was so close!

Slipping out of your own jeans, you reached down to grasp his crisp shirt to drag him under you, straddling his face within your womanhood spilling his seed. "Now clean up your mess, I hardly made that mess." You knew you were cutting a bit. After all, he was a virgin. Yet any of your partners were not going to leave a mess. At least not without pleasing you first. Harry's tongue slid up into your cunt. His lips pursed against your entrance to drink up the mix of fluids while you moaned above him. Finally, you felt the Pang of pleasure with his tongue twisting sharply. Your breathing intensified from that second on. It felt so hot. Moments later the orgasm ravaged through your body into Harry's mouth. You finally shuddered, "Thank you Harry," He slid up from under you, gently kissing your forehead whilst you became somewhat more decent. For a while you he both of you just sat there. Your head against his. "You're on birth control, yes?" He asked, knowing he coated you down moments earlier. You nodded in response. "Curtesy of Lucius," You mused for a moment. Perhaps it was then that you both knew you yet still struggled. Harry tucked his dick away, "I can be your secret then." Harry said. You laughed at the notion, but couldn't deny, free dick and no one to answer to? It sounded good. "I would like that."

oOo

The common room was empty. It's hearth was warm and friendly, even if no one else in the room was time to time. You could hear the splash of water against the walls that became second nature to you all these years. Even so, the room usually chattered with life. Who was really around? You ruffled your hair with a sigh. "(Y/N)." The call of your name gave you chills. It was his thick voice that was calling you. On a chair sat Draco, looking quite peeved. You could tell something was. You stopped in place, "What is it?" Your hand slid to your hip. Perhaps you should have been less than confident but every time you saw him you were filled with sass and pride. His eyes scanned up your form, noting that you still dressed to his pleasure. The bondage cage was highlighted by that halter top that dripped low, dangerously low, to your breasts. He loved the confidence you have when wearing such things. "You were with Potter." Draco stated it as if it was a question. Why would he need to? It was obvious from earlier. You curled fingers around a lock of your hair, crossing your legs with a hum. "Mhm, Malfoy. I've never had a Gryffindor before." You sassed. He jumped up off the chair, shoving you back into the adjacent wall even as you held your place. Your back buckled against the wall behind your back. He pinned your hips with his, leaning into your neck to take in your smell. It didn't take long for him to find Harry had been all over you. 

"You twat, it could never work. Do you have half a brain in your skull to figure that out?" Draco snapped, slamming his hand down by your head. You met his gaze with a roll of your eyes, "I found a man daddie loved and see how that worked out? Besides, it's just some fun." You eluded to the moments you spent with Harry. The light seemed to click in his head when his hand slammed into the side of your face to pin you in place. You knew he was enraged but maybe that's what he deserved for cheating on you with her. His hand seemed to shake in his rage, "What makes you think you can up and do this? Father has been the one paying for your birth control," He noted, not that you were poor but if anyone in the family knew about the relationship... it might not have sounded good to know you were active. You reached your hand up to slap his away defiantly, "Then I suppose I'll make a mistake with Potter won't I? You should have nothing to do with me and I none you. So why are you here having a bitch fit?" Draco was in awe. He always considered himself to have his claws deep inside you. Yet, you plucked those claws out like daisies. Your hands pulled at his blonde hair, "If you want me, you'll have to do a lot more than cry foul, Daddie's boy." You broke his grasp on your hips with his, beginning to walk away when yet again Draco's hand grasped you. "(Y/N) I-" The words were cut off by the cold wood of your wand pressing against his Adam's apple. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, you would do best to keep the feck out of my way you little shite." The words spilled out before you could help it. Your wand averted to the warm hearth. "Agua Eructo," a soft beam of dripping water came over the flame, putting the fire out for long enough that you escaped to the common rooms. When the flames roared back to life, Draco was left utterly exasperated. How would he ever appease that woman?


	2. Memory in the Making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Rape chapter.

Dark arts equated to tension time. You shared the class with both Draco and Harry. You supposed it was tenser for them than you. You were serious about your classes though not as loud as the mudblood Granger who piped up far too often. This year, though, no one piped up much. For much of the class you teased with your notes while Draco glared daggers at you. Harry seemed well off in his studies too. You scribbled a bit of nonsense on a note before shamelessly blowing it over to Harry. Like a soft bird, it fluttered into his fingers. You caught Hermoine peeping at it but what did you care? You claimed ownership of him. He could be done when you were done with him. Harry looked to you with a nod of his head after gazing over the contents. Curiously enough, you found Draco's cold eyes on yours while you spun back to pay attention to the lesson at hand. You shook it off. Something's were better unsaid. 

Though you supposed that it was for those that respected things were better unsaid because as soon as you were released, Draco had rushed over to slam his hand against your notes. "What was that?" His twisted your sharply. You nearly jumped if not for Snape’s cold glance in your direction. "Is something wrong Mr. Malfoy?" His voice dripped agitation. Draco only seemed to challenge Snape and though it was very hushed what Draco’s mission was, you felt it your duty to protect Draco in achieving what he had been tasked with. Even if you weren’t one of them yourself. “Nothing we can’t speak properly about Professor.” You intervened. Snape’s gaze momentarily wavered back to you. “I believe I was talking to Mr. Malfoy, Miss (Y/N).” You averted your gaze to collect your notes, excusing yourself from the two of them with a bowed head until you slipped outside the doors, running into Crabbe whom was speaking to one of your dearer friends while Goyle slid behind you with a derpy smile on his lips. Of course, being a good friend, you walked over to her defense. You couldn’t leave her with the two idiots whom seemed to be intimidating her. “What are you looking so daft for Goyle?” You bit, your hand lazily holding your wand in your hands. He never seemed to speak much at all. Crabbe cracked his own neck, “Draco wanted us to catch you ‘case you slipped out,” He explained with his books at his side. You could have groaned looking over to Astoria whom had a weak smile on her lips. “I’m sorry (Y/N), they were insistent.” She frowned, her voice as meek as her frail body. You always felt bad for being mad at her. Your frown became a light smile as you clicked your head in the other direction. “Get Princess. I’ll catch up with you and Daph later,” You rushed her off. She had cleared the stairs when you heard the door close behind you. 

You knew it was Draco by the way his shoes clicked. It was such a little sign that he was coming around the corridor was what you were quite used to. You knew he was going to interrogate you as any Malfoy would have. “So out with it, what were you sending Potter notes about?” Malfoy asked, stepping beside to face you with the lightest grin on his lips. It still pissed you off that he would whip Crabbe and Goyle out on you like this. “A whole lot of rubbish, Draco.” You pressed your hand to your hip, watching Draco’s face scrunch up in displeasure. Something was clicking in his mind as you could tell. “Doesn’t your dad hate half-bloods too, (Y/N)? Can’t ‘magine how he’d do with Harry bloody Potter in the family. Give you a good smacking,” He suggested further. You hid your wand in your cloak before rushing him with your hands tight around his neck. Your hands repeatedly slammed Draco’s head into the brick of the dungeon, “I blooding fecking told you to butt out of m’affairs, Malfoy,” Draco could feel the pressure in his head rising as Goyle lurched out to stop you with his huge arms wound around your comparatively small waist. You thrashed in his arms to no avail, pressing down onto him as Draco wiped some blood from the back of his head. “Crazy bitch,” He muttered under his lips. 

Even so it mused him to see you struggle against Goyle. He particularly enjoyed the size difference for the same reason he implored you to wear bondage cages and other strappy undergarments. They all teased him and reminded him of how beautiful you looked when you were struggling. His hand fell to the bulge within his pants, molding his aroused cock within his pants. You couldn’t help wonder where the professor was while Draco slid his cock out, running his fist down the length of his dick. “I forgot how pretty you look struggling,” Draco leaned up, tapping your chin up while you nearly kicked him to the ground. You had such a strong kick. “Well fuck me sideways what a gift. If you weren’t such a rat you could have had it to yourself, you tosser.” You snarled back to him with your cardigan being ever pulled down the tight sheer fabric that covered your perky breasts. He hadn’t seen them for quite some time. He urged Crabbe in to shield himself while forcing Goyle to set you down on your knees. The rage to set in deeper when you felt Draco’s member rubbing against your silken hair. “Get it off me,” You snarled once again. Draco didn’t seem to care as his hips worked quicker against your head. The motion was fluid and quick, urging his leaking tip to your lips. You would have bit him if not for the hand that came down on your cheek. 

It wasn’t Draco’s but Crabbe’s own that had smacked you. His foot stroking along your round bottom, “Well you should suck it. ‘Case Draco wants to tell your Dad, that is.” Crabbe only seemed to laugh at the notion that filled you with such disgust. In the same token Goyle had your wrists tight in his hands. He urged you forward and in a swift motion you took Draco’s tip between your plump lips. It didn’t take a surgeon to know that Draco was as devoted to Pansy as he had been to you. Your lips pressed down his dick in accordance with Crabbe’s hand urging you along; harder when Draco shuddered, faster when his hips buckled and deeper still with Draco’s own legs quivering. It was fast though. Draco’s dick pulsed between your silken lips, hilting inside your mouth with a slam to coat down your lips. The two boys laughed as you sputtered Draco’s seed down your lips and chin. Goyle and Crabbe’s dicks seemed alive with excitement, but Draco wouldn’t have it. He slid his dick of your lips and tucked himself away, sliding you into his arms with a squeeze to your plump ass. “So what was it?” He asked once more. “A love letter,” You answered, breaking his grip on your ass. Draco released you while his eyes downcast. Though you hadn’t wanted to show it, you were betrayed. You didn’t want to raise your wand at him like yesterday and yet, that was where he pressed you to. “I suggest next time you corner me, you bring your wand. I won’t… I won’t let you do this again,” You bit back, rushing past both larger men. Draco dropped his hands back into his pockets, watching your frame disappear out of sight. He knew what he’d done; but how else was he to calm your wild side?

oOo

You had arranged to meet Potter somewhere private. By Hagrid’s hut, he suggested. No one would be around his home. You were nervous to be around there as a Slytherin when he so blatantly despised Slytherin’s, but more so now with so much on your mind. In the morning, Malfoy had used you. It wasn’t often that you felt used up; but something about this meeting with him bothered you. It was no one’s fault but your own foolishness and those boys. Behind Hagrid’s hut, Harry stood with his hands in his slacks. You hurried over, chilled from the meeting. “(Y/N). Hurry over.” He urged you over, sliding into Hagrid’s hut. To your shock, he wasn’t there. “He isn’t here?” You muttered out loud. Harry loosed that maroon and gold tie, sliding your bag off your shoulder. “I told him I needed a private place. Besides he’s out there,” He motioned his hand to the forest. You felt shivers down your spine while Harry busied himself with making tea. If there was a man that had always been there like a father for Harry, it was Hagrid. He was warm and familiar. Whilst he did, you sat waiting. 

“The Patronus is, well Lupin told me, advanced magic. Not everyone gets it on the first try, so don’t be discouraged, (Y/N).” Harry set down a cup of tea beside you. You took it up with a soft sip as he pulled up a chair in front of you. In a way you didn’t want to do this tonight… but you listened. “I wasn’t… I wasn’t sure I would be able to at all,” You noted, less than confident after today. Harry could sense something was off. You were usually confident, sassy, playful but now… Harry rubbed his hands together and carried on the conversation. “There’s hundreds, thousands of wizards that can’t. And not just dark wizards (Y/N).” Harry gave his best go at an explanation for what you already knew he was eluding to. Your heritage of course had a role in it. You were from a family of death eaters: your father a well-known one alongside Lucius. It crossed your mind that like Draco, you could not preform the Patronus. You knew there were Slytherins that could conjure it. “Tch, thanks for the reminder,” You mused with a sip of your tea. It was your family that plagued you anywhere you went.

Harry would go on. “You have to think about your happiest memory, (Y/N). The happiest one you can. It’s not fool-proof, but it helps when you twist your wand.” He explains, sliding down to your side and moving to set your wand between your fingertips. The happiest memory you had? Now that was a task. It wasn’t that you had a bad home life, but riddled with many rules, you doubted that home would be the source of your happiest memory. Hogwarts had brought you the best of times so far. Yet now and in this moment you didn’t think you could think of one. “I can’t do this,” Your fingers dropped the wand as you finished your cup of tea. Harry’s brows knit with confusion, “I thought you wanted to try this. In the note you left, you said you needed help. If you just wanted to see me, you could have said so.” Harry bit his lower lip. Your hands grasped your wand tightly. “I do! But… the memory, the memory you’re speaking of, the one I think it might be is too much…” You prattled off. It hurt in this moment. Harry could understand painful memories. But if they were painful, they couldn’t possibly be the right one. “The right memory won’t be painful. It’ll be powerful and it’ll fill you with happiness,” He noted. You knew other people had such emotions but in your home you had been conditioned to be distrusting of mudbloods, halfbloods and keep your wand at your side when they crossed your path. Your best of memories… you drew your wand up, creating the soft swishing circles as you tried to imagine it. 

_It was an early morning, the dew yet still on the grass while the tranquility inside was shattered by toys flinging in every which direction. “(Y/N) give me that!” the boyish voice demanded. In your hand was a rather pointless little green car; complete with silver trimmings. The girl pranced on his bed, “Well come get it Draco!” You giggled. He met climbed onto the bed, pulling your ankle out from under you to attempt to wrestle it out of your hands. “Give it!” He demanded again, nearly getting it when you flipped him over. “Gimme a kiss,” You cackled innocently enough. The young Malfoy’s eyes seemed to widen, gritting his teeth and saying ‘no’ again and again. You tightened your grasp on the toy, rolling nearly off the bed when his tiny hands stopped you for the most innocent of kisses on your lips. The toy dropped from your tiny fingertips. An even exchange._

“Expecto Patronum,” The spell spilled off your lips. And yet nothing spilled off your wand. You found it… unsurprising given that you had heard confidence was necessary for the spell. You felt the farthest from it than you had in such a long time. Harry watched as you dropped your wand into your lap. “What was that memory?” He couldn’t help prod just as Lupin had once with him. It was a private memory but you supposed if he could cut out time to show you the spell, he deserved to know. “The first time Draco gave me a kiss,” You explained. Harry pulled back, “As children,” You would quickly add. It deserved more explanation. You had been the one to make love to him in the not-so-distant past. “We’ve known each other forever, but, that didn’t make him respect me any more…” You sighed, dropping off as you spoke. It left Harry with more questions than answers. Something was off. Harry would slide you up for a warm hold. “It didn’t work because it wasn’t the right one.” He whispered gently into your ear. The shivers danced down your spine. It wasn’t the right memory alright… you buried your head into his nape and in the first time in a long time, you just cried. He betrayed you… and he continued to do so even today. It made you fear for what was right. Was Draco in the right to ‘teach’ you what was wrong with Halfbloods? As a pure wizard himself, father would side with Draco. Yet you weren’t sure that Draco wanted anything but his lust appeased. The thought that you even had to think of this burned. And so, you simply cried your lesson tonight away.


	3. Delibiration

Since the last session, you had been nervous to try again. You still dealt with the hurt that came from Draco’s overall attack. Since then, you avoided your ex. Daphne and Astoria bid you to just breathe and maybe you were doing so today. Harry asked you out to Hogsmeade to Honeydukes. You weren’t exactly sure what to wear and so you had Astoria helping you. Daphne and you had been on rough terms as she found pleasure in being apart of Pansy’s gang. Still, you did speak to her when you could. It was just… strained, you supposed. Astoria on the other hand was appalled by the wizarding war. The more it intensified, the worse it was on her. She was raised much like you were: blood purity was of upmost importance. Perhaps seeing Harry was what this was about… defiance. You didn’t want to think you were using such a sweet boy, but maybe, in a way you were. You were applying on a soft pinkish nude lip stick when you plucked up a black strappy bralette complete with lace and a matching pair of dark blue jeans. “(Y/N) that’s trashy,” Astoria leaned into you when she saw you teasing a leather jacket between fingers. You were used to the style you had when out of uniform: tight jeans, sultry tops and at times jackets if you wanted to be a little more covered. Astoria on the other hand had a vastly different image for you on dates. It never seemed to fit. You liked the functional and sexual. It hit all of your -als, that you wanted. 

You gave a sharp tsk of your tongue at her, “What’s wrong with how I dress?” You noted, running your wand down your hair for some bell curls. She searched through your clothes counting black, jeans, grey, more black out loud. “It’s all so dreary,” She laughed. You understood her sentiment… but that was how you felt comfortable. The silky deep purple night dress that was on your shoulders was about the only brightness in your clothes. “Fine then, Astoria, what would you wear?” You questioned, walking over to her to flip her wand out from her pocket into her hand. “Fix them,” You noted. Astoria pressed her wand against a dress that dipped down low on your chest while gently coming below your midthighs. Even though it was a dress; it wasn’t that different from what you would usually buy with the exception that it was white as snow. “Just try it, (Y/N).” You laughed uncomfortably. Astoria gave you that pure smile, handing you a pair of black ankle boots and flicking her head in the way of the jacket you had been teasing before. You ran a hand through your long hair. “Just this once,” You noted, leaning in to kiss her cheek on your way down to the common room. Draco was sitting with Pansy on his lap, muttering soft things into her ear while Crabbe and Goyle chatted with their Pansy’s little gang. You hardly looked at Draco but you could almost feel his hot gaze on your frame. You hoped in time that piercing gaze would waiver. 

oOo

Harry had opted to meet you at Hagrid's hut. You found him resting with his head back: his mind lost in thought. You couldn’t help make note of his appearance. It was cleaner than before. His jeans cupped nicely to his frame and were unnaturally dark for his usual preferences. Perhaps he caught on to your preferred deeper tone attire though, as his shirt was a warm red with a contrasting black skinny tie. Formal, you thought. You noted that he had shaved but always found yourself partial to a man that had a little stubble. Perhaps you would mention it. Outside the hut, you noticed Hagrid was in the yard caring for something. "Hello Mr. Hagrid," you gently bowed your head. He gave you a light nod, "Missus (Y/N) (L/N). I 'avent seen ya privately since yer dad came wit' Lucius 'bout ol'buckbeak." You grimaced. Father was two of a kind with Lucius. That was why Draco and you had taken up so easily... and why they seemed so pleased with the arrangement. Draco had come to you to fix the injury as opposed to Madam Pomfrey, of course. You flushed. You couldn't apologize but you also couldn't be a bitch as you knew the poor thing didn't deserve it. Your boyfriend was an ass. Ex-boyfriend. You could feel Harry glancing to you. 

"They are... two of a kind," You grimaced. As were you, you wanted to say. You were also brought up in a world of blood purity. One where his kind should never have had any bloody property on campus. Sometimes and again it showed itself; like now where Hagrid's presence was making you uncomfortable. You couldn't say you liked these blood purity beliefs that tainted every thought you had but well, they had. "Two of the loony kind," Harry remarked whilst you sighed, bowing your head. His eyes widened when he realized he'd offended you. "Twas nice to see you again Hagrid. Harry." You excused yourself, beginning to make your way back up the stairs uncomfortably. He would either come with you or not; as you were done with the conversation. It unsettled you. Harry caught up with you as you made your rounds up the stairs. "I had no idea, I swear." Harry bit his tongue as you brushed him off from your hand. To say you were upset was an understatement. It was the assumption that you were your father. Or perhaps that his decision against Buckbeak rested on your shoulders. "My father is a Hogwarts governor, I'll admit, but that does not make his decisions my bloody ones to be accountable for." You would rush up the stairs. The pebbles pounded under your toes and Harry just knew that you were trying to get away from him. Still he couldn't let it happen. He wanted to explain himself. 

Harry's hand grasped your elbow before you felt the stomach churning sensation of being smashed together. The two of you would resurface in front of the entrance of Hogsmeade where Harry pressed you close, catching your lips against his in a deep kiss. His tongue danced along your supple lips before you gave him entry to dominate your mouth in a rare submission. Your hands came up to cup his cheeks when he suddenly pulled away. "I know," came Harry's soft breath against yours. You believed him. You couldn't imagine why. You just knew Harry had integrity. Your eyes fell down to your breasts against his chest. Harry couldn't have understood fully but in the same token he had to. He had a breathless look on his face before he set a kiss softly against your neck. There were others staring. You could feel the heat against your body. As a Slytherin, you were used to the demonization. However there was a drastic flip from dating Draco Malfoy to fooling around with Harry Potter. You lifted his chin with a finger, forcing him to look at you. "Are you going to take me on my date now?" You pressed. It wasn't completely a date. You both knew that. Harry's lips pulled up in somewhat a disbelieving laugh. "Right," He looked up to Honeydukes while his arm a bit cautiously draped around your hips. “You’re looking… different,” He must have been referring to your pure white dress that swished around your hips. The length was teasing enough to barely sway enough to catch the round of your cheeks if you bent down. Perhaps Astoria was right in pushing you to venture out of your usual. 

You would have thought the black jacket would have shown a little of your original dark style. Still he seemed to enjoy it by his hand draping low on your hips. Perhaps pushing you to keep the skirt down. “Is that bad?” You said in a nearly offended tone, likely jumping to conclusions. It was your nature; always to be on the offensive. You were nearly always the first to strike. After all, you needed to be to compete with those you dealt with. Hogsmeade was particularly lively tonight in Honeydukes. There were countless little boys and girls running around spilling their fantasies. You too were one of those. You looked to a bittersweet apple coated with sweet and sticky caramel trickled with chocolate chips. A favourite of your father’s, in fact. You laughed lowly under your breath as you ordered one, Harry beside you. As you reached to pay for it; Harry dropped a galleon into the clerk’s palm while another fetched the treat for you. You were given a few sickles back. It wasn’t that it was a new sensation to you. Draco did it all the time. However, Harry wasn’t like him. Harry was… different. “Are you always this unnecessarily kind?” You responded while Harry took his own treat and walked outside with you. Harry couldn’t understand what you meant. His eyebrows knit in confusion, “What do you mean?” He asked, walking along side you. 

Your family was filled with who it was filled with: a mother, a father and the Malfoy family. You rarely were so friendly with others. Astoria and Daphne were simply friends… yes, you bought things for one another but Harry was different. You had brought him in and unlike the others, he simply went with your flow. He was so mellow really. “You’ve just known me and you’re willing to show me a Patronus and buy me goods, I don’t know what your benefit in this is. Aren’t you Gryffindors the ones that call us dark witches? So out with it, what do you want? I don’t understand…” You bit your apple, the caramel drooling down your chin. Harry slid in front of you, pausing just as you passed the grand entrance of Hogsmeade. “If we’re to do this, any of this, you should trust me. And not as a Gryffindor.” Harry was trying to be stern. Your pink tongue lapped at the caramel down your chin, listening as you were. As a Slytherin, you always sought self-preservation. His ideology somewhat blew past you. You could understand it in a couple’s love but you were not that to him yet. “As… a friend,” Harry went on. As a friend, he wanted you to trust him? 

You wrapped the apple in its crisp foil, setting it within your bag before your sharp eyes fell on his, softening somewhat. “Perhaps more than a friend,” You corrected, offering out your hand to his. Harry took your hand in his for a brisk shake before you would pull him in. “I don’t make many friends, Harry Potter. If you cross me like Malfoy, I won’t be pleased.” You uttered a soft warning. Perhaps you didn’t know what Draco wanted with you, but you knew he was attempting to peel away the rough edges of your personality. Harry nodded against you. You would offer him a gentle kiss to his cheek: snapping from one extreme to the other. “I like you Harry. I wish I knew why,” You said casually. Harry’s hands loosely wrapped around your waist. In response, you lifted your arms around his neck. “I’m told I have that special something.” You were the first to press your forehead against his, taking a moment to just breathe his scent in. It was cemented in your memory. He smelled familiar to you… like the trees shedding their leaves in autumn, the crush of snow under one’s foot, the salt of the lake or perhaps… Malfoy manor? After a moment, you knew it wasn’t Harry you were smelling. 

“I’d hate to break up such a sickening sweet moment between you two, but unlike the blood traitor over here I’ve something important.” Malfoy’s hand fell into his suit pocket. It was always different when Draco came at you this way. You sighed as Harry tensed. He was about to go off when you hushed him, “What is it, Draco?” You asked in all seriousness. Draco shrugged in response. “I thought you’d like to know your father was skulking around the castle looking for you. Dumbledore too I imagine.” Draco knew all he had to do was wait. “That little shite…” You snarled lowly, ripping away from Harry and walking towards Draco before once more, you would apparate in a matter of moments. Again you came to just outside of Hogwarts, pulling away from Draco start up the stairs. Draco followed after. “What are you going to tell him (Y/N)?” You tensed to his voice, ignoring him whilst crossing the wooden bridge. He kept after you. “You’re fooling around with a blood traitor? I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to know that. Everyone will.” Draco was picking after you. He could have gone back to the common room but instead he was here, nipping at you like a little mosquito. 

But like his namesake, he was edging on your nerves. You slammed him back against the wooden bridge with your hips, your wand tight under his throat. “What is it to you, Malfoy?” You snarled, “Are you trying to piss me off?” Draco looked down to your dark wand against his throat. While you were the Queen, it just so happened he had the ace. Draco slammed you back in a spin, a hex spiraling through the wooden bridge as he pinned you back with his own hips. He hovered above you. “You’ll be in the shitter if he knows who you’re with. Father always said so anyway.” Draco noted as you withheld the urge to curse him once more. You gave a scoffing laugh while a couple of students rushed by a little faster. There were options to be weighed. On one hand, would it be terrible to be potentially disowned? Perhaps not. But you knew of several reasons why you didn’t want to be out on your own. Additionally, father could never know who you were teasing around with. You simply wouldn’t allow it. It didn’t take a Brainiac to know what Draco was here for. Your lips tickled his chin as you turned your face from to the side back up to Draco’s sharp one. It only took brief deliberation for your hot breath to tickle his lips. 

“Fine,”


	4. Little Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat dark.

At some point, you had to wake up. His touch felt like poison coursing through your veins every time his fingers so much as graced yours. They sat on your waist as you walked alongside him through the cold castle floors, cringing to his touch. It was a game of upholding this facade. As you walked outside the Slytherin common room, there stood Severus alongside Dumbledore and your father who at the moment seemed the least impressed with the professor. His knuckles dripped blood onto the dungeon floor. In the same token, they tightened around his long wand. You knew by the sight that he had been punching his way through the castle. Though perhaps you were shocked that Dumbledore had yet to put a stop to this tirade. "Dirty rat! How is it so easy that you've lost a student? My own bloody child for that matter!" Your father was snarling, his chestnut hair curling down his shoulder in a sloppy but short cut while his tired grey eyes focused on his offender. "Mr. (L/N) curfew is not until late. If you wish, there have been the most particular sights of Mr. Potter and she in Hogsmeade." Snape's dull voice claimed. You slid down the stairs with Draco tight to your side. You couldn't help feel found out, but Draco's tight hold to your hips reassured you that perhaps you could slide unscathed. After all, father still kept Draco in high esteem even if opinions of his father had somewhat dampened.

Your father's gaze shifted to Dumbledore, antique glass beads of a few wayward braids slapping against his slim black suit. His handsome face was not only insulted, but dropped blank. "Do you hear him? This man is a jackass. My (Y/N) with a Potter? It's asinine." He snarled out with his wild eyes sharpening. The connections weren't quite meeting up. "Governor, please... the Professor is with reason. It is not yet curfew." Dumbledore jumped to Snape's defense. As for how he could always hold his composure, you wondered how. Even with your father casting names, he seemed the most composed. Snape, on the other hand, seemed irritated. "You are playing games with me Albus. I don't like games..." It was getting out of hand. Your father's voice was low and you could simply hear the dripping of anger. 

You looked to Draco, who spoke up just as your father's large hand moved to extend outwards. "Jakobi, we're right here sir." Draco jammed his hand into his pocket while his other kept its place tight on your waist. Your eyes locked with your father's. You felt like a child again; having stolen the tiny sandwiches that he saved for his tea or perhaps hiding his wand. "I'm sorry Daddie, I was with a friend and Draco came to fetch me," Your personality flipped like a switch. Not only were you more respectful, but that innocent little girl he adored appeared. Draco's fingertips delved away from your waist as Jakobi stepped forth, laying a gentle kiss atop your head. He was quite kind when one was on his good side. Though he was quite used to being abrasive to the outside world. "The Potters and the Weasleys are not your friends (Y/N). I thought I taught you better than to meddle with little blood traitors. This is where you belong... and this is precisely we need check up on you." He whispered softly against the shell of your ear, offering his hand out to the common rooms. Slytherin. He meant that you were a Slytherin. While you could make friends elsewhere, you had to remember the principals he brought you up on. You turned your gaze down whilst nodding. "Yes daddie." Out of the corner of your eye you noticed Draco's cocky grin. You would get him, you swore to it. 

With that Jakobi extended his arm to Draco, his stern gaze unfaltering. "You're a good man, Draco. There's never a better one than a man who watches over his fiancé. I'll see to it Narcissa knows," He praised Draco. His gaze would fall back to you, setting another light kiss on your forehead. "No harm done Professors. Good night, little one." Jakobi fell away with a brush of a large, metal ring against your cheek. Of course, you reached to grasp Draco's hand in yours as it should have been. Your fingers would entangle, brushing your white gold engagement ring against his. If only you would tell him why exactly you broke up with Draco and how all this was a farce. You wanted to be able to be so open with him. Ever a Daddie’s girl, you were. This was why… it all had to work out. As with most meetings, you simply sighed while he went on his way. Snape rescinded back into his chambers with the notion that you both should retire as well. Dumbledore however came to you, "Ah the pains of a father. I do admit he is quite abrasive. Miss (L/N), Mr. Malfoy good night as well." He spoke with a light wink as he withdrew up the stairs. The man confused you as he usually did. The hallway fell silent between the two of you. You did not know what to say if anything. Draco had words as well, and yet, with his hand in yours he wasn't sure which to say. Your hands snapped out of his. Even with the world at your fingers, you were still damned to Draco Malfoy. 

oOo

Father often noted the importance of grades. Your potions class offered more time with Harry and the mudblood Hermoine. You knew what you needed to do in order to get a decent paying job but you still couldn't take it off of your mind that Draco was too familiar with family. It didn't help that Harry had been talking very curtly to you. He answered your notes and meetings, but not with the ferocity he had before. Similarly you were trying very hard not to be a bitch and push him. You were much like your father. It wasn't your nature to be patient; you went after what you desired. On occasion you could plot but where was the fun in that? As to tonight, you had prior duties. Your feet beat against the floor of the castle. One staircase would give away to another, empty of students at such an ungodly hour. It was late. You were running circles with your flats clicking the pavement until you finally pushed your way into a room and pridefully strolled forth, a deadpan expression etched on your face. 

At a vanishing cabinet, Draco stood shaking. His wand withdrew against the wood. You could have felt for his situation but instead you snorted at him. "Get it together Draco." You waved your wand across the sky, lighting floating lamps before looking as he yet again failed to bring to life the cabinet. You curled fingers on his shoulder, turning him around and lowering the hood of your slim robe hiding a bounty of curls. "You actually came," He sounded shocked. A bit of you thought he knew you better than that. "I keep my promises. You keep this image up with our family, I help you execute what you need for this," Your hand outstretched, grasping the edge of Draco's sleeve and hiking it up his pale skin. The deep, blotching black contrasted against his skin over the course of his arm. Draco looked up to you before he scoffed in response, tearing up the long sleeves of your white blouse. "And you should be the one to talk?" He sneered back to you. And yes, just like he, the mark of a serpent slithering into a dull skull was etched onto your own arm. There was a tense air while you laughed, drawing your hand to pluck his lithe fingers from your arm. "Shut up Malfoy, just tell me what you need and don't need help on. Since you were too good for Snape. The... vanishing cabinet?" You barked at him as you rolled the soft white fabric over the blaring reminder on your arm. Perhaps that mark, you often thought, was why you could not cast a patronus. 

There was reason why he didn't need Snape's help. He no longer admired him, no longer trusted him. In fact, he knew that Snape wanted all the glory that rightfully belonged to him. Should he have trusted you? Likely not seeing you were all a blush on Potter's arm. It was to spite him for cheating, he was sure. He knew he wanted to trust you. Draco was quiet for some time before he spoke, "Yeah. I need to repair it. Montague told me…" Draco swallowed dryly. "There is another in Borgin and Burkes." You looked down to the cabinet which had been moved here some time ago. The cabinet was vastly large and almost triangular. You had to admit the idea was a great one. Would you expect any less of Draco Malfoy? You chuckled softly. "You're an ass but that is a brilliant idea. Still what should you do when it fails?" You ran your fingertips down the dark of the wood. Only both of you knew it would be a daunting task to breathe life back into that cabinet. 

Draco cast his tired eyes back over you, "It will work! But just in case... I need you to help me with this," Draco rummaged through another cabinet, drawing out a clear case that withheld a magnificent blue opal necklace. It was arranged in beautiful ovals with weaving metal accentuating the stones. You thought you might have recognized it… “Oh how sweet,” You remarked popping the case open, you moved to grasp it when Draco’s hand slapped around yours. “Don’t touch it!” He snarled, “Are you daft? Do you want to die?” Draco heaved deeply. He seemed hurt. Of course, you didn’t see why he should care about that but you had yet to make the connection until he went on. “It’s cursed… killed a few lousy muggles in its day.” Draco continued, drawing the case closed. You bore emptily at it. It was true. You recollected this same necklace being offered up at Borgin and Burkes. At the very least, you knew Draco didn’t want you dead. “…then what is it we need do?” You asked, sliding the necklace into your bag. “Preform an imperius on Rosmerta to get this to Katie to get this to Filch. Dumbledore should come in contact with it at some point.” Draco remarked. Your eyebrow cocked. “Draco this is a stretch… there is at least four people to go through, not including you for that matter.” As you counted them on your fingers, Draco snarled. Obviously, he didn’t appreciate your opinion. “Of course I know that! Bloody hell I’ve to move on to bigger things. Can’t you do as I ask for once?” Draco added. You supposed not much changed. 

With the necklace properly hidden, you fell silent, heading for the door. Draco snapped around to press you against the exit. His breath hot against your neck. “I didn’t mean that…” His head fell against yours. It took all you could not to curse him, your wand tight in your grip. “You did, don’t lie.” You countered. Draco took a minute, giving a frustrated pant of his breathe. “I’m sorry for… for everything, especially yesterday.” It was as close to an apology as you were going to get. You knew that… as his so-called fiancé, you should have forgiven him. The days of being his intended were gone however. “I am too.” You quickly responded, shoving the door open and sliding out. It wasn’t for him that you were sorry. 

oOo

The necklace was burning a hole in your pocket. Draco had detention with McGonagall and you had some time free to wander about. It was as good a time as any… and you felt that you needed to do, what you needed to do. You found yourself at The Three Broomsticks. In the lady’s room where you planted that wretched object for the busty beauty to fetch. She was still as beautiful as ever. It was an act you were quite used to with a disillusionment charm over your person. “Imperio,” The words came soft and as she fell under a calm trance, you almost felt you were as well. You often did in fact: whenever you had to do these sorts of things. You nudged your wand to make her withdraw the necklace from its hiding place, sliding behind her. “Cast an imperius curse on Katie Bell to bring this to Filch, your love.” You spun a tale, ordering her to move. It gave you a bizarre thrill. There was nothing more freeing than making another do the dirty work. You followed her out and upstairs where she summoned Katie Bell. The exchange was brief. 

With the disillusionment charm wavering, you stepped down each of the stairs cognizant of what you had done. Katie’s eyes were hazy and silvery, Rosmerta was upstairs in her study and you about to slide out when you heard your name. “(Y/N),” The one that called you so happened to be gathering his things. Harry… who hadn’t quite talked to you in a while. You flushed, having not quite realized that the spell you casted earlier that day before going into the Room of Requirement had ebbed. “Oh… hello Harry,” You noted softly, unsurely. Ron and Hermoine came up behind Harry as if to defend him. Your hand trickled down to your wand when Harry corrected them. “No, guys, you know (L/N). She’s in Potions.” Harry set a hand on Ron’s chest. “Ain’t she Malfoy’s girlfriend though?” Ron said, folding his own arms. Hermoine quickly countered back. “No, Ron, no. Haven’t you been watching? Draco dumped (Y/N) for Pansy and now Draco dumped Pansy as well just this past week. That’s probably why she’s all alone today. Is that it (Y/N)?” Hermoine offered. She could have been sweet, but you felt your father nagging in your ear. You had to be like this… but you didn’t want to be.

You rolled your lower lip into your mouth. “I was just hoping for a drink…” You offered up one you had gotten earlier. Harry clapped both hands together whilst rubbing them. “Good then. Um, (Y/N) would you like to come back to the castle with us?” Harry offered his hand out to you. You took a small sip before your hand slid into his, weaving your fingers in with his just as you had Draco not too long ago. “That doesn’t seem like a bad idea seeing as I haven’t seen you in so long Harry…” You walked out the door with him in hand. Ron was perplexed. “In ‘so long’? How many times have you seen her Harry?” Ron pressed in aggravation. Perhaps he felt that Harry was hiding things, but you didn’t care. “Enough times,” You answered for Harry, bounding down Hogsmeade with your boots crunching the snow beneath your feet. There was some squabbling a few students ahead of you. “Uh, yes. I’ll be talking to her tonight. Alone. In private,” Harry warned Ron. There wasn’t enough time to elaborate further. Just when you thought things were falling into place, Miss Katie Bell could be seen thrusting violently in the air as if she herself were convulsing or perhaps a beast smacking her side to side before she slammed into the ground. You inhaled sharply, rushing over to see the necklace splayed on the ground with her little friend looking rather petrified, wailing just as all the others were.  
Now what were you going to tell Draco?


	5. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Harry speak about Katie. Draco's pissed. Reader is unsure of what to do.

You weren't going to tell Draco a thing. It had been his plan... but there were things he could not account for. One of them was the little tiff between Katie and her little friend. Still, Harry seemed to be losing his mind. You had checked out as you thought back to the necklace in the snow. Harry's words shook you awake. "It had to be Draco," You snapped to attention. His words dropped your heart into your stomach. If Draco went to Azkaban too, Narcissa would be in utter hysterics. You scoffed at the notion, looking to the side when Harry looked to you. "I know you care for him (Y/N) but think about it!" Harry claimed while you were unsure why he would be talking about this to you. You shook your head. "Think about what? Malfoy is as much a coward as Fang. He could never will himself to do this... especially not with his father in Azkaban," You set your hands to your hips as you scoffed. Harry seemed to consider it but his mind was made up. Atop one of the towers, you peered down to the lake with a deep sigh. Sometimes, you wished you could just be a carefree beast. "You just don't know him like I do..." You spoke softly. Draco could only manage it with Crabbe and Goyle, the bastards. 

You could feel him behind you. His hands set down against the railing of the tower to cage you in. An usual movement for a man that was usually so timid. Well, with women at least. His breath was hot against your ear, jeans scratching against your meager little skirt. Your heart pulsed a little faster. "You really do love him (Y/N). And I can't see why..." Harry's words brought a chill to your bone. Perhaps you always knew that he was the man you always would love as your first love. But... was that enough? He had cheated on you and abused you. You still couldn't bare to say what he had done with the two club headed idiots to Harry. Lightly you turned in his arms, your hands finding his strong arms to clutch dearly. "I...I wish I could make sense of it all. Really, it doesn't make sense to me. I can't be with him. The other night..." You eluded to disappearing with Draco. Harry gave somewhat a nervous chuckle. 

In talking about how you had ditched him, you were bringing up some old wounds. "It's okay, if he's who you want..." He began. The gust of cool air and soft chirps of the owls gave you confidence to explain. It was relaxing... and almost like all the problems of the world were far beside. "Not who I want, but need for appearances. You and I are far too different to work. That night, my Daddie," Harry gave a smug smile at the word 'daddie.' For acting so tough all the time, it was cute. You stopped to punch him in the shoulder. "Bloody hell Harry I'm trying to explain," You snarled. To hell with it all if he wasn't going to listen! Harry urged you on, his hands clutching your own. "Came to find me. I'm engaged to Draco... I have been for some time. Our fathers idea you see. We just so happened to fall into it. The issue is... I don't know how to call it off without shattering him," You sighed when Harry leaned into you. Your soft breasts pressed against his chest. His hand would come to grasp your hand. It was undoubtedly expensive. He bore down at it, noting the soft green highlights to the diamonds and another gem which he couldn't place. The moment passed. He had no words and neither did you. You would press your head to his chest, wishing solemnly you had something more to say. 

"I guess this would be a bad time to ask you to go to Slughorn's party, right?" Harry asked, rather nervously in fact. The notion struck you as being sweet. You thought him to be going with Luna. She and he were rather good friends. "I thought you were off with Lovegood." You noted. You had spoken to her a few times before. It always struck you as strange how level minded she was. She never really seemed to mind muggles, half-bloods, pure or those in other houses. "I did, well... Luna's the kind of girl that notices everything. She told me... well that... if I wanted to take you I shouldn't be shy about it. Friends after all," Harry insinuated that she knew. You knew it was likely that she did. She probably knew that Harry was fond of you at the very least. Still most women would have thrown the fact that you were a Slytherin in his face. Or Malfoy's girl. You lifted your head from his chest, "Sure, Harry." You answered with a warm grin. You had been planning on going alone. Asking your so called fiancé was not in the cards in any way. For the time being, Harry was the only man that was on your mind for a date. 

 

The evening resulted in a note from Malfoy to meet him tonight. You knew it was impossible to and as such you wrote him a polite 'no.' Or perhaps it was as polite as your light filter could bear to be. It not only enraged him but insulted him too. After all, he had a time limit for what he needed to accomplish. As you sat in the library bringing together notes, his hot gaze was atop of you with every scribble of your quill. 'Why not? I need you tonight' A letter fluttered open atop your page. Your eyes redirected up to Draco's, snatching the note with more than an irritated sigh. 'I'm off to Slughorn's club,' You scribbled back. It wasn't what he wanted to hear. The club was of the bloody bastard's favourites. One of which he was not. He scrunched up his note in his fingers as your delicate frame strolled past him, flipping your finger to slam his books shut. It was a teasing gesture. One that was not much appreciated by hardness that hardened under his black slacks. 

The footsteps behind you alerted you to his presence. He was following you and when he caught up enough, his hands reached out to grasp the round of your hips. "Are you going to keep teasing me? " Draco's hot breath teased your ear. Your wand fell to Draco's own, digging the black tip of your wand against Draco's wandering hands. "Yes, hands off Malfoy." You pressed Draco's hands away. "I'm impressed you mustered the courage to pursue me without thing one and two," Your breath tickled his lips as he urged you up against a stony wall where his hips ground yours. "Who are you going with?" Draco tucked a lock of hair away from your ear to your opposing shoulder. There were a few good options in Slytherin after all. Or perhaps, like you would, you were going yourself. You were always the one to say you didn't need anybody. "Potter," You responded, reaching behind your shoulder to grasp Draco's jawline in your fingers. "Harry Potter." You would add as the colour and charming demeanor melted away from Draco's face. He spun you around to slam your shoulders back against the wall. "Bloody Potter?! I'm trying to upkeep appearances and here you are rubbing them in the damn dirt!" Draco snarled. It shouldn't have, but it riled you to see him getting so angry. You couldn't help it: you laughed in his face. "It's sweet you're so concerned Draco, but I think we can manage one night apart." You leaned forth to kiss Draco's cheek, sliding out from under him. Even if he called out to you, you were long gone. 

 

Tonight served for confusion. Draco was jealous out of his mind while Harry was waiting for you on the bridge. You chose a simple dress: a black off the shoulder knee length dress with silvery heels to match. In the common room, you caught Draco sitting rather pompous in his chair. You caught him staring at you. "Oooh (Y/N)s caught a date with Potter," Whooped a seventh year, bending over his chair to catcall. You knew they were teasing but you punched him out of his chair all the same. "Shut up Reid," You would snarl back at him. The older boy laughed, "Relax (Y/N) I was just having a bit'o fun." He laughed. Bit of fun your ass. You turned on your heel to leave with a grouch of your lips. Down in the wooden bridge, Harry was waiting. He looked well dressed enough, you supposed, but you were partial to slim suits like Draco instead of larger things like he wore. "(Y/N), wow. I like your dress," Harry anxiously pointed out. As awkward as ever, you supposed some things didn't change. You laughed lowly, "Well I'm glad you approve of my dress," You tilted up Harry's chin. You wanted Harry to like, of course, but you weren't about to run out of your way to appease him. Still, knowing that he liked it was more than enough reason to be proud. "I meant to say... you look beautiful," Harry reworded. A part of you filled with some infantile glee. Your hands gingerly wrapped around his arm as you both made your way to the party. You just hoped this one didn't go up in smoke like Katie's incident. You had to wonder... how long could you keep up this facade? Death eater one day and loved the next. You had to face the grim reality that you weren't cut out for this life. You just hoped that you would be able to eat go of this make believe life as smoothly as you walked into it.


	6. Clubs are for socialites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader accompanies Harry to the Slug Club. Draco crashes. Snape, Draco and reader argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I'm renaming this work. 
> 
> I have another work that starts with 'Just,' and I get them a bit confused. Just is one of my favourites obviously. Haha. Anyway, for those that don't know I'm back in school and taking eleven credits. So please try to be patient with me as I write. I'm not particularly slow unless I lose interest in things, but some of my works will be updated at a much slower pace than others. 
> 
> This chapter contains a lot of Draco development and some interaction with Harry. Also talk of chapter two in this chapter with Draco and Reader. 
> 
> Much love,  
> ~S

You were regretting coming.  
Harry was friendly as could be, but, he was also somewhat unavailable. The draping of crimson, emerald and gold glittered above your heads made the room seem closed off and much stuffier than it likely was. There were quite a few people as well however. Any opportunity you could take to move either bumped into an elderly wizard smoking a pipe or a student that you rather not see. One of which being the vampire by a rather cliché name, as you thought, Sanguini. You couldn’t reason why he would keep such a name. 

“I would rather not, Mr. Worple. With Voldemort back,” Worple jerks back at the name. You felt a pulse of awkwardness as well, glancing down to your hand that held a glass of mead. Your arms were covered by long, black gloves coincidentally hiding your death mark. “A little fresh, you see. I’m definitely not interested,” Harry muttered whilst Sanguini turns his gaze to a group of young ladies in interest. Worple presses a pastry into his hands, muttering a soft something in his ear. Harry’s hand snakes its way around the bend of your waist while quickly rushing you off. His grip tightens like a vice as he excuses himself. 

“Go, go, go,” He whispers against your ear in a softly anxious tone. He didn’t need to tell you twice. He rushed over to the balcony, pressing the curtains away for a moment of solace. “This party is coming out less than convincing,” You snort. “And this mead tastes like piss,” You reach around Harry’s arm to set the drink on a small golden end table. There wasn’t enough mead in the world to deal with any of this attention that Harry seemed to corral his way. Harry grunts softly as your arms slid their way around the curve of his neck. 

“You’re like dating my daddie, Harry. _Potter_ this, _Potter_ that.” You mused the words softly. The words flowed softer than milk and honey, but it was the wording itself that drew Harry to pin your hips with his. His hands fell around the railing. 

“Dating?” He presses. “I didn’t know we made it so far, (Y/N).” Harry husked out, with an air of cockiness that you could liken to your fiance’s own. You subsequently realized the wording you had given. Your cheeks burned in unfair redness. He had caught you. 

“That wasn’t what I meant,” You quickly protested the notion. 

Harry chuckles as his fingers tickle the curve of your jaw, brushing apart your thick strands of hair. “I wouldn’t tell. It is our little secret, after all.” He says. His other hand splayed around your back, pulling you in against him. His soft and supple lips graze yours. The bite of the mead and the sweet of the honey teased the tip of his tongue. In a rare moment where you released control, Harry’s tongue pressed past your pouting lips to roll up against your wet tongue, swirling around yours in rare dominance. Your heels could have shaken in both embarrassment and delight in being caught. Instead you deepened the kiss, pressing your breasts harder against his chest. Harry groans, his slacks drawing up in a bulge that was far more than fabric. 

“Oh bloody—Merlin, Harry,” You recognized the anxious, tight whisper belonging to the muggle-born girl. Don’t curse her. You whined against Harry’s lips as he pulled away from your own, your core oozing with need for Harry even as he pulled away. 

“Hermoine,” Harry drifts a gaze to her over his shoulder. He steps away from you, leaving your body aching for just one more taste of him—and perhaps that stiff cock that hid underneath his trousers. 

_Cockblocking mudblood._

Your sex drive had always been abnormally high. Once you had a taste, you needed it. Harry cleared his throat, “What… what are you doing here?” Harry presses as Hermoine shakes her head.

“I escaped McLaggen-he’s a terrible gentleman.” She says to you as you afforded her an amused grin. “I can’t speak, I’m as bad as he is,” You retort, looking up to the shades of the curtains shifting. With a curse, Hermoine slips out of the curtains to run once more. You mumble something intelligibly when you see the tall frame of McLaggen slipping in and dabbling a little something in Harry’s ear with a wayward glance to you. 

Incredible enough, you couldn’t seem to get Harry to yourself. Everyone wanted him. You supposed that was the life of The Boy Who Lived. He would always be a boy with admirers. Speaking of, you did catch a few dirty looks from other women. 

They could eat shit. 

Though the violent upchucking of McLaggen sounded like he was doing just that. “You just bought yourself a month’s detention, McLaggen,” You automatically knew who it was—Snape. With Harry sneaking away, you snapped up your mead from the table and excused yourself quickly for sake of the powder room. It was easy enough to do. Snape always focused on other house’s students quicker than Slytherin.

It was then that you caught that sweetly (to you) sour voice snarling out, “Get your hands off me, you filthy squib!” Draco snarled. Ripping free of Filch, Draco’s eyes fell upon your figure. At first he met your eyes but his gaze quickly lowered to the smear of your maroon lipstick. It didn’t need explaining. Your gloves met the lip gloss, quickly reframing it while Slughorn stepped up to the pair. 

“I caught this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor, he claims to have been invited to your party.” Filch upturned his nose in a prideful sneer. Snape moves forward and you rushed forth to slide your arm around his elbow. 

“He was probably looking for me—Draco is my fiancé, professor. I came with Potter after all.” You mutter up to both Slughorn, and Snape, who gives you a glare of distrust.  
“I’ll escort Mr. Malfoy out,” In response, Filch releases Draco’s opposing arm while Snape gives you a most poison-spitting grin, “A word,” He mutters. Out of the corner of your eye, you caught Harry curiously pushing forward. 

“Certainly,” You respond, sliding out of the door with Draco in hand. 

Out of the corridor, Draco’s ringed hand fell upon your own on his arm. His pace was unnecessarily quick, your heels clicked on the ground as you upkept with his swift pace. “You hexed the doorgirl,” Snape quipped of Draco.

Draco barely shot him a glance, “Maybe I did hex that doorgirl, maybe I didn’t, what’s it to you?” Draco bit back with an annoyed growl. In a wave of his cloak, Snape slammed Draco into the cold concrete of the castle. You grunted in response, having hit your head as much as Draco had. 

“I swore to protect you. I made the unbreakable vow,” Snape insists. You scoffed in disbelief. Why would he make an unbreakable vow? Snape hardly cared for Draco.  
But Draco insists. “I don’t need protection. I was chosen for this above all others,” He presses forth. His eyes are tinted with irritation. There was a desire there to prove both himself and his family of being worthy.

“It’s not private here. Someone from the order will hear you, Draco.” You interject between teeth knit tightly together. The halls of the castle could have anyone lurking on the conversation. 

Draco brushes you off, “I won’t fail him.” He challenges back to Snape, whom, couldn’t reason Draco’s reasoning for fighting against him so tensely. Snape waits only a brief moment before responding.

“You’re afraid, Draco. You try to conceal it but it’s obvious, let me assist you.” Snape’s tone is mocking. It’s that tone that had Draco pushing back indignantly. “No! I was chosen! This is my moment!” Draco snarled back again. An exasperated sigh escaped your lips. Your heels clicked down the corridor, looking out for something. Anything. 

There was a moment where you thought you might have heard a heaving. But perhaps, you thought, it was just the two lugs snarling at one another. They snarl at each other moments longer until you hear it. The final straw to the camel’s back. 

“Your moment to end up like your father?” Snape challenges in words that should have been benign. In that moment, Draco snapped Snape’s hands on his own. He snatched your wrist, dragging you through the many corridors of the castle. You must have passed through dozens of corridors, pacing in circles until finally you passed through a room most beknown to you for the many days you spent there. Crabbe and Goyle weren’t lurking there. Draco came to the cabinet once more.

Open, slam. Open, slam. Slam, slam, slam. The cabinet cracked with a heavy thud after each slam before your own hand crashed upon the heavy wood of the cabinet. 

“Quit it, you git! Can’t you see that your too bloody foggy brained to deal with this shite?” You pressed the cabinet shut, your other hand pressing to block Draco in. Your bodies knit tightly together and in a way, it disgusted you. Yes, you and he had a history with one another. The way you dealt with Draco’s touch and what he had done went in waves. At times, it was all okay. Other times, you were a hot mess. 

But you had to be the strong one for sake of your family: including Draco and the Malfoys. 

The nagging to get away from Draco was forced to subside as you laid your forehead against his back. There was a long awkward pause before he turned to face you, your side swept bangs hiding your tired (e/c) eyes that spilled out stress. He looked down upon you. 

“You’re knackered.” He simply said. “Took you a bit to figure that one out dunderhead?” You muttered under your breath. He could tell. Your under eyes were dark with a shadow and the redness of those under eyes spoke to how drained you were in everything. You two weren’t all that far apart. 

He urged your chin up to meet his eyes with one of his large hands. “You’re prettier when you’re quiet,” Draco remarked the frame of your face. His fingers weaved through your silky hair. Right, you thought, like that would ever be possible. 

“Then I’m doomed to be hideous,” You mused. Draco scoffed, his eyes hit the floor before coming back up again. 

“I did say prettier.” He redirected the conversation while eluding to what you knew he meant. You were already pretty. It was why he went to the party tonight, wasn’t it?  
“You should have never gone to Slugs,” You stood up straight. Draco’s eyes darkened more, if even possible, in recalling why he had to go there in the first place. You abandoned him in the dead of night: when he needed you. He needed your mind, your presence and perhaps that snarky company that often had him thrusting curses right back at you.  
“I needed you… and you went with Potter for revenge against me. I went to get you back,” He remarks. His nose pulled up in disgust. It occurred to you that he truly still believed this was some half-cocked revenge for his stint with Pansy or his betrayal and humiliation of your so called honour at the hands of his lugs. Perhaps part of it was that you felt betrayed. 

But why couldn’t it have been that you _liked_ Harry? 

It was fucked to hell now. You left Harry at the party to go with Draco. Though, you supposed Harry could have chalked it up to being unluckily picked out by Snape. “You dressed up for him, kissed him like a dog and drank like I wasn’t damn watching.” Draco relived it all. Yet he still managed to get you back. He knew it wasn’t fair, but it was what it was.  


“In my defense, you shouldn’t have been watching me. You could have at least used a charm not to be caught be a squib. Especially without my permission! I’m as much a death eater as you: where do you get off policing where I go, who I go with and who I do?” You say, pushing your hand up against his skinny black suit that curved around every palpable inch of his body. Draco kept his ground. 

“Me? Where do you get off going with Potter?!” He counters, still feisty as he had been with Snape.

You were both exhausted. “And what’s it to you!” You snarled back, balling your fist at your side. 

“You’re MY fiance!” He finally bellowed. 

A hush spread over the room. The pang of hurt hit your chest like a hex. 

“Then I don’t understand why you let them hurt me, Draco. You let them do _that_ so you could look powerful?” You acknowledged the fact that you were his fiance. But your heart couldn’t move past the fact that… he not only hurt your feelings, but he forced himself on you. 

Draco lets his head fall back before looking off. There you went, waving your holy trump card for all of them to see. “Merlin’… I thought we were over this, how long is it going to take?” Draco’s lips quirked into a frown. It couldn’t just die. You had to beat it like a dead horse. 

“Well I’m not. I thought you loved me this whole time.” You say disagreeably. 

He inhales sharply. “I do love you.” His voice was ragged, as if the words couldn’t quite make it out. 

“You’re such a fecking liar.” You say as you turn away. He rushes around to you, knocking his leg on the clutter of items thrust here and there around the room. 

“I’m not lying!” His eyes fell down upon the bubbling of your strained, unreleased tears. You were well overdue for a good cry. 

“Don’t cry, don’t. Merlin please. You know what this does to me.” Draco’s knuckle teased the tears at the corners of your cloudy eyes. It was all you really needed when you began to weep. 

I love you. He said. He insisted that he did over and over as you spent the night curled up in a ball of tears. I love you. He reminded. The words didn’t occur to you. The intimacy of being wrapped in his arms that night—it was so far away when you compared it to those ten, fifteen minutes of being on your knees pleasuring him in front of Crabbe and Goyle. An action you had done time and time again in privacy. The bondage cages, nipple clamps and restraining curses should have all hurt. 

So why did this hurt the most? 

And why did you wonder if Harry Potter could love you better?


End file.
